Light
by stormdog11
Summary: This is about when Bella has a sister. Her mom has cancer and Phil died but Charlie beats her well she have a great time in Forks when Charlie beats her. Please read and reveiw please.
1. Preface

**Hey this is about what I think what should have happen in Twilight but I am calling it Light.**

**Twilight I do not own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**

* * *

**

Preface

Well when I was born my mom lived with a guy name Charlie and they lived in Washington. When I was 5. Charlie would beat me. But from there my mom found out when I was 12 and she left when Charlie was at work. My mom remarried a guy named Phil when I was 13 but in those years with Charlie I did have a sis. But now I am 17 and my sister 16. Phil just died in a car crash. My mom she has cancer.

So we have to live with our Dad Charlie now. But I hope my mom gets better soon because I don't want to get beat everyday.


	2. Chapter 1 Here

**Twilight I do not own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Wow here is Chapter 1 **

**

* * *

**

Here

Chapter 1

Well me and my sister just got off the air plane. I grabbed my luggage and looked around. I saw Dad's stupid Mustang. Wish he forgot about us. He came right over. "Got everything for my new hot mustang?" He asked. I sighed and Hailey looked at her map of Washington.

We got over by the car and in the front was his Girlfriend Emily. She looked to young for Charlie but I walked on and put my stuff in the trunk. Emily rolled down the window when Charlie just got in. "GET IN DAMN CAR!" He shouted at me. "NOW! I DON'T GOT TIME FOR YOU DAMN SILLY GAMES. SO GET IN!" He hollered at me. Emily looked at him. No wonder why she haven't married him. Or it was just me and my sister plus my mom.

"I'm not going in the car." I said stern. He got out of the car rapidly. He went over by me and he slammed me against the car. He whispered cursed word to me. He pushed me and opened the back of the car door and pushed my by my sister. "Why do you got to be such the bitch around here?" I asked him. We were on the road. He said nothing. "Yea mind as well keep calling you The Bitch." I said timidly trying to make him talk to me. I just had to push his buttons to make him talk. Emily looked at him. She probably thought we would be the sweetest children.

"Honey don't you think you should answer all her question or do you scold her for saying bitch." Emily said. Hailey kelp her head down and she just kelp pretending reading her map when she was really listening. "Well maybe what would make you happy if we got in a bed naked or maybe kiss. Whatever would make you happy just name it because I am glad to do it." She said lastly but then he made a sharp turn in the driveway not caring if he hurt anyone. "Lift the trunk." She said.

He lift the trunk and we pulled out our luggage and I walked slowly up to the yellow house. Looking at it remebering on the porch that he cursed at my like _"Go get the sh** water and catch some f***ing rabbits and don't forget that I will sh** your ass."_ I reply: _"No damn thank you." _I said leaving in the house and I still remember that day and I was only 6 year old. Then i looked next door and I saw Ashley sitting on her porch smoking and her brother Marcus was sitting next to her smoking too.

"Hey Bella!" called Ashley. I waved and went in the house. Emily showed me my room which I was sharing with Hailey. Then I pulled out my sleeveless shirt and took of my other shirt and put it on. Wit one of my purple jackets for aeropoastale. I went pass my Dad out side next door with Ashley. "Bella I thought I would never see you here again since you were 12 I appose." She said trying not to remind me of my dumb Dad. Her cigarette burned out. Sge pulled out another one and lit it up. "Do you want any?" She asked me. I nodded yes. She gave me one and I lit it up. Marcus haven't talked to me. "Brother aren't you at least going to say hi to Bella?" She asked him.

"Hi." He said sitting there. He was a twin with Ashley. "Haven't seen you for a while. I missed you a little." He got up off the porch and threw his way gone cigarette. I nodded and he hugged me. I heard my Dad.

"Bella get your ass over here because I got some work!" He said and I dropped my cigarette and said bye. Went back home to deaf doom. Yay for me. They looked paler well different. I said thinking about Ashley and Marcus.

* * *

**I know that is a short chapter but I couldn't know what to write so I made it short. Tell me if you want longer chapter because i will make them longer. **

**I at least want one reveiw before i do the next chapter. So if i don't get one in a week say bye bye bye story.  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Hurt Work

**Twilight I do not own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**It took me a while to write but thanks for reviewing RandomGirl18. **

**

* * *

**

Hurt Work

Chapter 2

Gosh, I just got to Forks, cleaning the whole house and when Charlie was just having some love. I was scrubbing in the bathroom. It was dirty. There were 2 bathrooms but one was in Charlie's room that was cleaned and the other was molded. But I finally got done scrubbing the tub for 2 whole hours.

Then I saw the blood stain from when that horrible memory. _"You are dumb little girl! You don't clean damn nothing! I should make you freeze you ass off! Oh dam*t!" I was crying in tears. H e had a knife and made a little wound. I was crying out, "Sh*t!" _

_Then he hit me against the bath tub and wound got bigger. I wiped it there on the edge_. It was still there since I was 7.

I rubbed it hard and it disappeared. When I got finished with the bathroom 2 hours later I saw Hailey was doing yard work. "Hailey! Go in our room and prepare it because you know I won't like what I do!" I yelled. She did as I said. I raked for an hour. I put it in bags. Then I mowed the lawn. I went back inside.

I saw my dad in the living room. "Stop staring! It is not polite!" He yelled at me. Then I looked at the dishes. There was like a thousand. He had a dish washer too. Then I put half of it in and the rest be hand. I had to dry it all and I did. Soon I sat in a chair at the kitchen table. "Make Dinner!" He snapped. "So immature!" I looked in the fridge.

Wow there is nothing but milk and ham. I look in the freezer. Just some chicken that is pure black, I throw away both chickens. There is nothing in his house. "Can I have keys to get some food? Like I can order pizza." I said trying to convince him. I look at the kitchen floor and I see blood all across it.

_"You didn't make food filthy girl! You just sit and eat and do nothing!" He snapped. Then Hailey came in. "Daddy, when are we having supper?" She asked. Then he looked at her and picked her up and slammed her against the kitchen table. She started bleeding in the back. He slid her across the kitchen floor. _

"Why do you keep the marks of abuse of your child?" I asked when I shouldn't have. He got up. He looked at me. He slapped me right across the face. "I was just wondering." I said crying. He pushed me to the floor. He stomped in my leg really hard.

He got a butter knife. "DO I HAVE TO MAKE A SLIT ON YOU LEG?!" He hollered He cut a little with it. Then I let out a yelp. I was crying really hard. Then His girlfriend Emily came down here when He slammed me against the stove really hard. I was bleeding on my back.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Emily was yelling but he kept kicking me in the ankle. Then there was knock. He dropped me on the floor and told me to pretend I was mad at myself and did it. I nodded. Hailey came down here and saw I was bleeding so much.

Charlie answered the door. 'Hello Neighbor. I was yelling at my daughter because she wouldn't stop abusing herself but she finally stopped." He said lying. She nodded and left. He got bandages and he wrapped it around my leg like fifty time. Then he wrapped it around my back like a hundred times. Then he made me get some pizza. I did. Then He made me go straight to bed. He made Hailey go to.

I woke up at 7:00am and Charlie wasn't home but Emily was. She made us some pancakes and gave us orange juice. She gave me keys to drive her car to school. She told us to vacuum and wash dishes and sent us to school. She would be a nice mom. But not anyone else could replace Charlie. I drove there the whole way hurting.

When I got there I saw Ashley. She hugged me. I tried not to say ow but I did anyways. "What is the matter? Did he hurt you on purpose?" She said trying to be soothing. Then we just walked inside the building. I was limping a little. A teacher noticed.

"So why are limping? No on barely limps around here. Are you okay?" Mrs. Larson asked me these stupid questions.

"It is a funny story. But I don't know if I should tell you the truth." I said and she told me to come to her right after school to talk. I nodded. Soon it was gym and we were playing volley ball. I loved to play volley ball so I did.

Then I went for a break to get a drink of water then someone hit the ball and it went far and hit me on the back really hard where I got hurt really badly. "Are you okay? I will help you." This girl named Jessica said taking me to the girl lockers. She took off my shirt and so the bandages. "I am so sorry! I didn't know. What happened there anyways?" She said all sad.

"It is okay. I got this for no reason form my dad." I said without thinking. She was like your dad. I nodded. I took the bandages off and I saw the mark he gave me. I saw my back was bleeding. I got some water and washed it off when I was getting dizzy. Then I got some bandages out of my bag and wrapped me around and Jessica helped. "It is always okay to hurt me. I get ton of abuse from him. His girlfriend is so nice. But I had no choice but to come here because my Stepdad died and my mom has cancer. So here is my phone number." I said leaving the girls looker and school was over.

I went straight to me sister and we went straight to Mrs. Larson. "So I want to know everything that happened. I want to know because I may help." She said. " Please call me Cindy." She said. My phone started ringing.

I answered. And said "Hello."

"Where the hell are you? You still have a lot of damn chores. I don't care what you are doing. I don't care if you are having a baby or not. Just get the hell home." Charlie said.


	4. Chapter 3 Hell today

**Twilight I do not own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**I don't care who is reading this but my summary sucks. So who ever is reading this and think it is good tell all your friends about it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hell Today

Chapter 3

I woke up and I just remember a week passed and it Saturday. Thinking was so irritating. Then I just remember I met a boy who was so godlike and perfect. But he just never talked, he stared. The home phone started ringing. I got up and answered.

"Okay so shut the shit up!" Yelled Charlie. "Do everything that has to be done. Kay. If it is not done I well **** you!" He yelled.

So He just hinged up and left me on a deadline. Hailey was at a friends house. I called Ashley. No one answered. So left a message. "Hey Ashley give me a call, we need to talk soon. Bye." I said. I got all done with the work at 1:00pm so I called Jake. He answered. Thanks gosh.

"Jake, can I come over and talk, to hang out for a while and maybe we can go for a run or a hike." I said and he said yes. I started walking to La Push Beach because he was going to meet me there. Then I got there 10 minutes later. We went on a trail then it been a hour. Soon we came to step stone steps.

"I'll go first to show you." He walked so perfect across it. I begin to walk on the fourth stone then I slipped a little. I grabbed on the closest ledge, screaming. "Oh gosh Bella!" I started to get a little on the ledge and Jake carefully climbed down the ledge care fully and got me to where I begin. We turned around and walked back. "I am not doing that again with you plus you scared the hell out of me." He said. I looked at my phone and I missed 6 calls for Charlie.

"Oh gosh! Charlie is going to kill me literally. He is going to make me have a hell day. I am going to be damned to my life. Damned I tell you Jake! Damned equals Hell!" I yelled. He started calling me and I answered. He was breathing hard. "I know I am going to be beat! Sorry!"

"Isabella I have no time fro your dumb silly games! Get the hell home. I don't care what you are doing? I don't care if you are making out with a boy! I don't care if you're having damn sex! Just get the hell home!" He yelled leaving me on the phone. Jake took me home.

"Jake you didn't do this. It was my fault. I thought I would be home sooner nut it turned out not. You know what I mean. Do you think I am damned for my life? That is what a book of Mormon said once. Phil is a member. No me or my mom." I said. Then we were at my house. He breathed.

"Bella I want to help and I will." He got closer to me. He was bout to kiss me till Charlie opened my door and grabbed my arm. Jake quickly unbuckled me. I thanked him. I went inside with Charlie.

He slapped me in the face. "What the hell are you thinking? Thank you would get away from it. Think you could got have fun and forget about our family. My sister is coming tomorrow. Get the guest room ready. Your sister is skating tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded through the whole thing. That was it. I couldn't do anything but hope one day a miracle would happen.

Emily came in and she hugged me. "Everything is going to be perfect. When I will help you because I am going to be here all today tomorrow."

"Good." I said going to sleep really quickly.


	5. Chapter 4 Soon

**Twilight I do not own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Okay this a really short chapter, But the next on will be the longest. So I won't update in a while. You were thinking that this was just just about abusing didn't you. **

**

* * *

**

Soon

Chapter 4

Oh my gosh! It is 10:00am. Emily must have let me sleep in. I went downstairs. And saw Emily was watching TV. "Well all the chores are done so go do so something." She told me. Then I didn't know what to do. I went to the phone and called 517-684- 2456. It was ringing and then till the 6th ring someone answered.

"Hello?" It didn't sound like the person I wanted to call.

"Is Jessica awake or there?" I asked. I took a deep breath. She told me that she was here and gave the phone to her. "Hey is anything going on?" I asked. She wrote something real quick. "UH… no just studying. Let's go somewhere." She said not wanting to study.

"Well do you like hiking or do you like shopping. But I am more of a hiker. Your choice." I said saying quick. She said hiking would be good. She would pick me up in 20 minutes. Then the door opened when I just got off the phone. It was Charlie.

I just went straight to my room. I pulled on some pants and a strapless t shirt. I pulled a hoodie on. I put my hair in a messy ponytail.

**20 minutes passed. **

She knocked on the door and I opened it. "Hi Bella." She said cheerily. Charlie just looked at her. "Where the hell is she going?" My dad muttered to Emily. Emily just told him to shut up and enjoy himself.

I went outside. Now I told her to go left than right. We ended at a dead end. I saw some food place open. "Do you want to go eat?" She nodded. We went inside. I saw that face. That marble face. It was that guy from school. "Who is that boy with that girl?" I asked Jessica.

"Um…well that is Edward Cullen and um…that is his girlfriend Adia **(_a-di-a_) **and then he has a lot f brother and sisters. I know he is so hot and sexy." She said. "He never looks at any girl except…" She trailed off looking at Edward.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked her. I saw I looked at Edward and he was looking at me. "Damn he is looking at me." I said swearing whenever I was nervous. "Dam*it!" I nearly almost screamed.

"Bella he is looking the damn at you." She sounded nervous saying a bad word. "Well I don't say bad words because my mom doesn't like me too but this seem acceptable. "Instead of hiking we should spy on Edward Cullen." She said almost whispering. But then I just spoke. "Hell yes." I said because I wanted to know why he was staring at me. Soon I would find out.

* * *

**Well I know this is short. **

**I see that people are adding this to there favorite stories but not reviewing.**

**If you reading this my next coming up story is going to be Full Moon. **

**So read and reveiw.  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Spying

**Twilight I do not own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Longest Chapter  
**

**

* * *

**

Spying

Chapter 5

I saw the devil and Edward walk out. The devil is Adia, God, she is beautiful. "Damn." I said slicing my finger open. "Oh my hell !"Jessica screamed. She looked pale like she couldn't handle blood right now. I squeezed my finger. My cell phone. I answered. It was Jake. "Hey. What the hell do you want?" I said so rude. :You're taking forever bye! Sh*t" I said so rude to him. I felt bad but I had to spy on Edward.

It was so important right now. I couldn't wait to fin his whole life. I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HELL! Because...

**Jessica's Pov **

Come on. It been a damn hour. H e was still sitting in the fu*king seat. What the heck we need to move closer. "Bella." I growled. "We need to hear what they say because I can't here on damn word from there mouth. Type recorder. Damn!" I said. We just sat and moved closer and walked by and pretend to drop my phone. "What the hell is the matter with you?" The Bitch growled.

Gosh she was a bitch. "BITCH!" I yelled at her.

**Bella's Pov~ **

Edward started leaving and they were in a fight. So I followed Edward. It became as if I was a stalker. But he mumbled things I couldn't hear. He looked by and saw me and looked at my worn shirt which was my strapless one. "Hello." He said brightly. I looked in his golden eyes. My chocolate brown eyes seemed scared. "Hi." I said and he was looking a mine wound arm. I looked at what he was looking at and I knew where that one came. Then the memory came to me.

_Charlie growled and smacked me. "Don't do damn nothing. Your problem is terrible" and he started calling me nasty stuff. then he grabbed my neck and choked me. Then he dropped me on glass and I almost died till my mom came home and brought me to her room. Then when mom wasn't looking he stabbed were I was wound. _

Then I shook off that thought. I put my sweatshirt back on. "Where did that scar come from?" He asked wanting to know. Then I walked way and ran all the way to the beach then Jessica was calling. "Why did you ditch me? Bella? Well where are you?" She asked these question I didn't have a chance to answer. I breathed and she waited.

"I am a First Beach. But I have something to tell you. Well when you were in a fight with Adia and Edward left I followed. He said hi and I talked back and said hi. I had my jacket off then he saw one of my scars. I got that when I was seven and he asked where the scar came from." I said. "Then what did you say?" Jessica wanted to know the full story. I breathed. "Then I didn't know what to say so I ran. I just can't say my dad. He abuses me and then he ask why and then I say nothing and act like I am stupid. So I ran." I said. "I am here." She said. I hung up my phone ran to her car.

"Well I know where they are. They are going to the club with the whole family and were going." Jessica said said clear. "So Port Angles ti Settle Cub." She was talking to herself. I breathed. I could barely breath because I felt like a stalker."I have on question. How did your whole life start?" She asked. I looked at her. Then I smiled.

"I started as a pretty girl and did what my Father always wanted. Then I said no and that is when all the abusing happened. My sister got abused at 12 years old. When I was really Young I started cussing because my dad would always say: sh*t, f*ck, hell, bitch, pretty much. I learned from him My mom was never home alot. We moved and I got doctor appointment and he said my scars may be there forever or it may take a while to heal. But I started smoking when I was eight. Then I moved, I still did the same thing, i got people to but me beer when I was 14. My mom was scared. I stopped at 16 to stop scaring her." I said. "Is that normal?" I said in a calm voice.

"Let's say that was normal way back then because they let kids get drunk, smoke, do whatever." Jessica said insane. She asked where some of my scars came from. We ened up in Port Angles in no time. She drove around corners. Soon to a full stop in front of the dress shop. "We want makeup and 2 strapless dresses." She said to the counter lady. We went where no one was. "Give me you arm. She rolled up my sleeve of my jacket and blinded in my scars with my skin.

She drove over the speed limit and we got to Settle quick. She was a damn f*cking driver. We got out dresses on. Jessica was wearing a green mini dress which was totally cute on her. I thought all the boys would think she was hot. I was wearing a pink colorful looking buttons went below my knees and it was so cute on me. I looked sexy. We were walking. Jessica was dancing with a good looking guy. I walked over to get a drink. "Got red wine?" I sorta asked in a yelling voice. He handed me the red wine and thanked him. Then I saw his family walk in.

Alice was wearing a shiny strapless gray dress with sparkly silver flats with a tiny bow on it, Then Rosalie was wearing a red lace mini dress which looked so sexy for the boys to look at and her shoes looked like black heels but the straps were red. She knew how to dress herself. Then the boys were plain as usual. Then I saw Adia she was wearing a a mini black dress with her long hair curled in small curls with a lot of eyeliner black wedges. Then I turned aroung and had a sudden stop because a voice behind me.

"Hi." said Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Cliffhinger. **

**ha ha ha!** **Well people if you want to know what it looks like they are wearing go see on my profile. I think this long but I am not sure. You know you wanna push the green button because you know it will make us both happy. So push it and leave a comment. **


	7. Chapter 6 Night

**No one reviewed but I wanted to get this chapter because I think people are reading just not reveiwing=.**

**but what last happened:**

_"Hi." Said Edward Cullen._

_

* * *

_**Night **

**Chapter 1 **

**Adia's Pov~**

Look at Edward. God. He is such a bitch something. oops, my Edward. One bad part of having him as a boyfriend is he can read my mind because he is a credibility hot sexy man. That ragged Nice jeans with a nice blue polo. Alice knew her style very well. Jasper he was a troll ugly. Bella the evil little demon the Edward is flirting with. She looked so sexy for the the guys. Edward says she had scars but I don't see any scars.

Plus who would go out with scars with a strapless shirt on. Not me. But Bella was the target and the bitch.

**Bella's Pov~**

"Hi" I said surprise. I was carrying red wine in my hand. Sh*t What the hell was I going to say. He comes to me and say hi. I am appose to be spying, not talking. People can be some bitchy people these days. "So didn't you have scars?" He asked me wanting to have a real answer. I looked at him. I wish I never decided to spy on him. No one was a bitch. I was the bitch. I tried to get away. I ran outside and sat on a bench.

I looked up and saw Edward walking out and sitting by me. "I do have scars. Jessica covered it up with makeup. If you want to know who, my father, he started when I was 5, moved when I was 12, had to come back because my step dad Phil died, my mom has cancer." I said answering his question. "Which cancer?" He asked.

I looked up. "I don't give a shit what it is. I don't have a fuck idea idea it is. The doctors told me we have to go to Charlie. I asked what kind and they said nothing. Oh shit!" I said sobbing. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

**Edward's Pov~**

When I heard her cuss all those bad word I knew Charlie put that habit on her. But who called was her sister Hailey. "Hailey tell dad he can go to hell." She said. "But dad said fuck home." He sister said. "Well tell him he damn crazy, tell him he is hell, tell him I don't give a shit, dammit!" She yelled. Hailey said that. Bella hung up. I tried to read her mind but I didn't get nothing. "I got a question." I said to her.

"What?" She faced back.

"Did you say your father abuses you?" I asked.

"No." She said bad at lying. She looked forward. "That star remind me of a path which means follow it don't make a turn to a star that will hurt but I have to many turns so I can't fix it." She said looking at the North Star. She headed back in while I just sat out there. Adia came out and sat on me.

"Edward, come on have fun. Get drunk." Adia said trying to make me have fun. She slammed her lip into mine. She was curving around. I finally kissed back. We kissed passionately. I cold taste her tongue. It was so sweet I didn't want to stop. When I let go she was gasping and I pretended to gasp for air. We went inside.

**Adia's Pov~**

I was so sexy we had to make a move because he never would sleep with me. "Let's dance." I said when the song love games by Lady Gaga. He grabbed my hands to go to the dance floor. I started circling him while he just danced. Since I had short dress I started rubbing against him. He pulled me forward and made my head got to his chest and he knelt down his head.

He started putting his lips against mine. He curved. It was a wet one too which was sexy. I put my hand around his neck. He was holding my butt. Our tongues met and we curved out tongues around and curved out lips. We were making out for the first time. I made on first move but I had one more to go. Which was having sex.

**Bella's Pov~**

When I left Edward I went to Jessica. She was kissing a guy. I tapped her shoulder. She turned around. "Jess, Edward and me talked." I said. She was smiling. We hugged each other. But we have to get me home in 2 hours.

Which was no problem she said. I went over to were the drinks were. "A beer." I said. I kept finishing them and ask for more. The last time I counted was 17 cans of beer. I started getting dizzy. Someone asked me to dance. I said yea. I think Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson I think. We danced and curve in circles. Then I felt a speck of a kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes. I woke up in a house. It was mine. Oh gosh it was a Monday and I had 10 minutes to get ready. I forgot who kissed me on the lips.

Edward? No he has a girlfriend. Random Guy? Yes because I was at the club silly me.

* * *

**Who do you think kissed her?**

**Was it Edward or Random Guy? You will find out sometime soon. **

**But sorry I put Adia in there. I had to let her have her moves with Edward. I had to get Bella drunk**

**so I can make you keep reading.  
**


	8. Chapter 7 Sunday

**Thank you A is for Angel **

**i think that is who reviewed. I am just really surprise. **

**sorry but here is that chapter 7?

* * *

**Sunday

Chapter 7

I woke up from a bad dream I think. That club thing was all a dream. Maybe. I saw Hailey on the computer on face book. "Hey." I said really tired. I grabbed my phone and called mom. I knew I couldn't be here any more. I just didn't want to live like this. Then I pushed ignored. I just had to stand. "Hailey, have you ever felt surprise at anything like you're there but you're not?" I asked hoping for yes. She started bursting out in tears.

"Yes!" She yelled. She looked away and sat by me. "You know how I been going to friends and sleeping over?" I nodded. "Well we didn't just staying the house. My friends said let's go to a party. We did and everyone was drinking beer, wine, and nothing else. Well I took alot of drinks. I woke up and found that I was sleeping with a boy. We started dating." She said saying into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her. We went downstairs. Dad was home and Emily was gone.

"Where the shit have ya been?" He said looking at me. "Hailey go up stairs." He growled and snapped at her. "No, I am staying with sister." She yelled back. He got up and smacked her and pushed her against the wall. She fell to the floor then the picture fell off the hook and landed on her bare arms which she was wearing a light green tank top. Her skin cut cut and she was bleeding. She let out a yelp.

Then he punched me in the stomach and threw me across the room into the kitchen. I heard a yelp from my sister. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I heard Charlie huffing. But no breathing. I heard glass breaking. Then he came to me and picked me up and slammed me against the stove. He opened the fridge and threw me against the metal. I sobbed. Then he stomped on my leg hard.I was bleeding everywhere, I was bleeding on my face, legs, and arms plus my back and stomach.

Then I heard sirens but I was thrown against something and knocked out. I woke up from a lot of talking. "They got badly hurt. They are both bleeding to deaf. The dad says he came home and saw them outside bleeding." A reporter was saying. "These girls are in pain of something but I never seen anything like this in forks. Maybe someone came to the house and raped them or abused them." Said the reporter.

Edward's Pov

I was watching the news than I saw Bella and her sister Hailey. They were bleeding. The father was saying he found them outside bleeding. Was her father telling the truth?


	9. Chapter 8 The Week and Back

**thanks for reviewing babybaby15**

* * *

The Week and Back

Chapter 8

Bella's Pov~

Not what I like be doing on Monday. Being in a emergency room. My thing I wouldn't want to be doing. People think I been raped. But no, I was abused my dad. I wouldn't say anything because they would make me a foster kid or a orphan kid. But I didn't want that because I wanted my mom to be crying for me, not a stranger, and not a bitch. But I had to be in here forever. Least Monday went quick. But I felt pain and soreness.

One Tuesday I felt better but I still didn't want to be in this damn room. It is so stupid. I was overheard my dad talking saying he just came home and found us dying. What a lie! But Tuesday was slow. My sister slept all day. I had a few visitors. But Every day was slow. My dad came in once a day so it looked like he was a good dad and not a abuser. Emily came in on a Saturday. "I know what happened. I will never leave the house. Ever since he abused you I will stay with him to protect you." She said.

Soon I fell asleep when I woke. "Guess what, Bella!" Emily whispered a yell. "You get to leave in a hour. You will have to wear a case on your leg and that is all." She said. "Your sister will wear a arm case. You get to leave soon. Your father went to work." She told me. The hour was fast and I got to where I was abused. I and Hailey went to our room. I went on the computer. I went on my email. I found a email from my mom.

Bella,

I am sorry for everything. Phil died. I had cancer. I am sorry you have to live with your father but I don't want you to be a foster ot orphan. It makes me sad to see those kids. Are you in to much pain. The doctors say I will die maybe. If I die it will be in a couple of months.

Love Mom.

I had tears in my mind. I wrote.

Mom,

I am in so much pain. That you're gone, I hurt sister, I hurt myself, and dad hurt me. The only thing that comforts me is Jessica my friend. She was my first. She knows I get abused and she will try to help me. She shows me what the world is and like. My second protector is Emily. Emily is dad's girlfriend. She is nice and she says she will protect me from dad. Mom I got out of the hopdidale. I was trying save sister but he pushed me hard and the threw sister everywhere. This is all my fault. It's not yours.

Love Bella.

I was sobbing now. Hailey was already sleeping. I know people die. I know my mom was going to die. All I had left was hope. Nothing could stop him. I knew it. I sobbed myself to sleep.

The next morning I put on pants. Put on one converse shoe on. Then I wore a long sleeved green shirt with a jacket on. When I got to school I didn't listen at all. Then when it came after lunch. I went to the class I had with Edward. I sat in the seat next to him. "You guys are going to work on a worksheet with your partners." He passed everyone a paper but gave me my homework with the paper. Great I have homework.

"If we get done with this sheet I can help with you the rest of the homework you have." Edward offered. I didn't asnwer. We finished the worksheet. We still had a exta time. I started doing it with Edward's help and got 3 sheets done. Then we left the class room together.

"Thanks for the help." I say

"You welcome." He replied. "If you need any help you can call me." He gave me a paper. Adia came over while we were talking for a little. "Why are you here when I am talking?" He asked her. "Can't I talk to anyone without you?" He asked. I just wave. I sit in gym class and do all my homework I got. Jessica helps me with some then goes plays a game. When gym is done with I got 15 pages of homework done,. I got about 20 more to go.

This was going to be a long night. Edward comes over to me when I am standing by Emily's car. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." I say.

"Who are you waiting for?" He asked.

"My sister Hailey." I replied. Then he leans down towards my face and kissed me. I kissed back. When he let go I blushed a little. "Bye." I see Hailey walking up to the car.

"Bye." He said walking away

That was awkward but he kissed me.

* * *

**So what will happen with Adia and Edward?**

**Will they tell each others secrets?**

**You will find out in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 9 Explain

**Thanks for reviewing babybaby15**

**and Candi Marie Cullen.  
**

* * *

Explain

Chapter 9

When Hailey and I got in the car she looked at me. "Who was that boy? Is he your boyfriend?" She asked the questions. I smile at her. "Answer me fool." She says to me and we both laugh like sisters would but sometime the parents would laugh with you, if you aren't abused.

"No. His name is Edward Cullen. He is dating a girl named Adia." I roll my eyes at the name Adia. I didn't really like Adia. She was annoying and a bitch. "Adia is a bitch." Hailey agreed because I hated her. Who ever we hated, we both hated them. That is what I love about being her sister. But she reminds me much of my mom. Soon enought I started driving home, we got home pretty soon.

Emily was home. Thank the god. Charlie was at work. "I made pizza and you guys can have some. Charlie is out of town for a week or more." Emily explains while we nod and grab a slice.

"Emily, I need like a mom to talk too. But my mom's not here, so can we talk." I say.

"Sure, just a minute." She says. But about twenty minutes later I finished my homework. Ate three slices of pizza, then finally was able to talk. "So Bella what do you need to talk about?" She asked. I just tell her there is guy named Edward Cullen and what's been happening.

"There is this guy name Edward Cullen. He is dating this girl named Adia." I roll my eyes. "But everything is like I need him but I can't. So Jessieca and I were going to do something but then we decided to spy on Edward. We did and they Edward and his family wanted to go to the club. We went. I kissed someone there but I don't know who, but it was nice." I kept going. "But today I feel so different. Edward kissed me, even know he is still dating Adia. Why?" I ask.

Edward's Pov~

I was waiting for Adia to get to my house. She took forever. She doesn't have to be pretty to empress me. Look at Bella. She shows her bruises, scars, and she doesn't care. But I see scars on her arms and she doesn't care because she just goes with the flow while Adia haves to plan, plan, and plan.

I was going to break up with her because she can be a real bitch sometimes, and plus I already got a girl I can go out with. That is Isabella Swan. We would make a awesome couple. Or a cute couple. But Alice would say 'amazing cut couple'. Then she announce to the whole school that I and Adia broke up, he is with Bella Swan. Then gossip starts. I hate when Alice does that, she can be like Adia sometimes, but most of the time she is cool.

Finally Adia arrives in my bedroom. "Hey Edward." She looked pretty sexy. She was wearing a lace purple tank top, with jean short shorts. I would read her mind. _We love each other. I just want to smack my lips to him. Lay on top of him naked. We have sex. _

"Hi." I said. "I don't think it is going to work between us. I don't love you anymore. I just can't." I say.

"Is it that Bella bitch?" She hissed.

"Yes it is." I say. "I'm glad it is her.

Bella's Pov~

I put on a lace blue tank top and just some plain shorts on that were above my knee "I'm going on a quick walk." Emily said fine. I started walking around.

"Hello." It was Edward.

"Hi."

* * *

**From now on. Every time I get a review**

**I am going to update. **


	11. Chapter 10 Dating

**I feel so heart warmed. But on with the story. **

**

* * *

**Dating?

Chapter 10

"Hello." It was Edward.

"Hi"

Oh my god! Why the hell was Edward talking to me? I know we kissed but so what. Doesn't mean we have to be together forever. Will we could be? But maybe I don't want to date him. Mayeb I just wanted to be his friend like any normal person would like to start out with. But I guess that isn't how he is. But he could be a playboy and I hated those guys because they think they can rule the whole school, but they can't. So I sometime tell them they are a bitch, and got to hell.

"So what are you doing out this late?" He asked.

"I am going on a walk. If you need to say anything important you better say it now because I have to be home in like 10 minutes." I just wanted to get done talking to him because I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

"I an Adia broke up." He announced. He wanted me. "So I was thinking of going out with this other girl." He kept going. "Bella would you like to go out with me."

I couldn't make out the words. "I better get home. I will tell you tomorrow." I replied and began walking home.

Edward's Pov~

I went home to my bed. She was going to say no and I knew it. It was like any girl who thought I was a playboy, but I damn wasn't. I knew she was going to say no.

Bella's Pov~

That night before I went to be I started talking to Hailey. "Hailey would you say yes to a boy who just broke up with there heartbroken girlfriend."

"Yes if I loved. No if he was dating my friend. Yes if I hate the person he was dating. No because I hate him." He replied falling into a deep sleep.

That was it, I was going to date Edward Cullen to make Adia made because all I seen in Edward was a friend right now, but I was going to make Adia real jelous. I was going to say yes.

The very next morning I put on dark pants with a sleeveless whit shirt and a plain gray jacket. When I first seen Edward that morning I only said five words. "Yes I would love too." Then he lightly kissed me on the lips. Out of the conor of my eye I saw Adia. Then she bagan screaming.

I am pretending to date Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Now what is going to happen. **

**want one review answering these questions.**

**Will Edward find out?**

**Why is Bella being so mean now? **

**Answer this question to help with story please.**

**Should I do a chapter with all Adia's pov?  
**


	12. Chapter 11 Jelousy

**You won't find anything about Edward and Bella in here **

**at all because they aren't in this chapter. It is all Adia.

* * *

**Chapter 11

Adia's Pov~

Fuck Bella! Fuck Edward! Fuck the Cullen! Fuck the Swan! Fucking kill me! They are so bitchy! They all can go to hell. Now I am singing along with my all time favorite 't be Tamed By Miley Cyruis.

For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention

Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s

'Cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man, understand

(Chorus)  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions, I'll tell ya  
I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell ya to get to hell  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
I'm on like that

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

[Chorus]

I'm not a trick you play, I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me (x4)  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

But now since I finished the song I am going to fucking hurt Bella. He would save her from anything. Now my other favorite song came on so I started singing that. It was Don't Trust me.

Black dress, with the tights underneath.  
I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth.  
And she's an actress, (actress), but she ain't got no need.  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.

T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks.  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth.  
T-tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me whoa-oh.  
She wants to love me whoa-oh.  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me.

She wants to touch me whoa-oh.  
She wants to love me whoa-oh.  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, woah-oh, oh, oh.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands,  
And the set list (set list), you stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.

Br-br-br-bruises, cover your arms.  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is,(best is) no one knows who you are,  
Just another girl: alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me whoa-oh.  
She wants to love me whoa-oh.  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me.

She wants to touch me whoa-oh.  
She wants to love me whoa-oh.  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me.

Shush girl, shut your lips.  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said shush girl, shut your lips.  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said shush girl, shut your lips.  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.

She wants to touch me whoa-oh  
She wants to love me whoa-oh.  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me.

She wants to touch me whoa-oh.  
She wants to love me whoa-oh.  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me. x2

Now Bella was a hoe which meant she was a total fucking asshole shitty bitchy Bella. I hated her and that was to it. Now maybe I will kill her but I know Edward will save her from anything. But these songs I am going to sing at the talent show which Edward will be at and I will wear sexy outfits so he will want to be smacking his lips. Then he will be fucking me and having sex, making me pregnant that he will have to married me.

Then on my ipod Imma Be came on.

Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be  
Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be  
Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be  
Imma be be be be imma imma be  
Imma be be be be imma imma be  
Imma be be be be imma imma be

[Fergie]  
Imma be on the next level  
Imma be rockin over that bass treble  
Imma be chillin with my mutha mutha crew  
Imma be makin all them deals you wanna do (hah)  
Imma be up in that maylist flicks  
Doin 100 flips, and imma be  
Sippin on drinks cause  
Imma be shakin my hips  
You gon be lickin your lips  
Imma be takin them pics  
Lookin all fly and shit  
Imma be the flyest chick (so fly)  
Imma be spreadin my wings  
Imma be doin my thing (do it do it - okayy)

Imma imma swing it this way, (imma imma) imma imma swing it that way  
This is Fergie-ferg, and imma (imma) be here to say  
21 century until the end of the day

Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be  
Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be

Rich baby quick quick imma imma imma be  
The shit baby check me out be  
Imma be, imma be  
On top, never stop (be be)  
Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be  
Imma be, fcukin her  
Imma imma imma be - imma be be be imma imma be

[Will.]  
Imma be the upgraded new negro  
Imma be the average brother with soul  
Imma be world wide international  
Imma be in Reo rockin Tokyo  
Imma be brilliant with my millions  
Loanin out a billion, I get back a trillion  
Imma be a brother, but my name ain't Lemen  
Imma be ya banker loading out semen  
Honeys in debt, but we bouncin them checks but,  
I don't really mind when they bouncin them checks  
Imma be, imma be imma be imma be Rich  
Imma be, imma imma be imma imma be  
Imma be sick with the flow  
When the goal is to rock the whole globe  
Imma be the future  
Imma be the whole, reason why you wanna come to a show  
You can see what I'm rockin  
and I'm pickin out a golden

Imma be up in the club  
Doin whatever I like  
Imma be poppin that bubbly  
Cool and livin that good life  
Oh let's make this last forever  
partyin when you're together

On and on and on-and-on-and  
On and on and on and on and

Imma be rockin like this (What)  
Yall niggas wanna talk shit (But)  
Wantin you put it on the blog  
Rockin like this my job  
We can't help that we popular  
And all these folks want to flock to us  
Come to a show and just rock with us  
a Million plus with binoculars

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin that good life  
Imma be livin that good good  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin that good life  
Imma be livin that good good  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin that good life  
Imma be livin that good good  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin that good life  
Imma be livin that good good  
Imma be…. Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

[.ap]  
Imma be, rockin that .ap infinate  
BEP we definite  
We on some next level shit  
Futuristic musically  
Mind will fold with energy  
For the soul new-sonicly  
Sending positivity  
Crossed the globe, and seven seas  
Taker of our family  
Rockin show spectin cheese  
Imma be out with my peas  
Livin life, feelin free  
That's how it's supposed to be  
Come join my festivities  
Celebrate like Imma be

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

Edward said he loved my singing voice and he would even want more sex. This would break Bella's shitty heart!

* * *

**i know there are ton of lyrics but she makes a plan for talent show **

**and I decided to put them in. Now there you go. please review. **

**This is the longest chapter I made for this.  
**


	13. Chapter 12 Break His Heart

No Edward.

Just Bella.

Long Chapter

* * *

Chapter 12

My pretend boyfriend and I promised eachother to enter the talent show. So I was singing Break You Heart, and Airplanes. Break Your Heat was just a perfect song and I dedicated it to Edward and me because I am going Break his Heart soon. I started to sing that song.

[Ludadris intro]  
Now I might not be the worst of the best but you gotta respect my honesty so let me break your heart but I dont think theres anybody as bomb as me so you can take this chance and everybodys gonna be wonderin how you feel you might say this is Ludacris but Taio Cruz tell her how you feel.

Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave ya  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive ya

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
Imma tear you apart  
Told you from the start,  
Baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)

Woah Woah

Theres no point tryin to hide it  
No point trying to evade it  
I know I gotta problem  
By doin misbehaving

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please

Imma tear you apart  
Told you from the start,  
Baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. )

Woah woah

Ha  
And I know karmas gonna get  
Me back for being so cold.  
Like a big bad wolf im born  
To be bad an bad to the bone.  
If you fall for me  
Imma gonna tear you apart  
Told you from the start

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.

Woah woah

**Okay I was okay on that song. Now I better try Airplanes**

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Now I turned on my radio and blasted it. Black Eyed Peas I gotta feeling was on and started singing along.

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

Fill up my cup, mozoltov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night  
(Hey!)  
Let's live it up  
(Let's live it up)  
I got my money  
(My pay)  
Let's spend it up  
(Let's spend it up)

Go out and smash it  
(Smash it)  
Like oh my God  
(Like oh my God)  
Jump off that sofa  
(Come on!)  
Let's get, get off

Fill up my cup  
(Drink)  
Mozoltov  
(Lahyme)  
Look at her dancing  
(Move it, move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
(Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down  
(Let's shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
(Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
(Do it!)  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
(Do it!)  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Woohoo

* * *

**Hope you enjoed. **

**Next one will be Edward **

**and it will be lyrics. **

**there is only three more chapter with lyrics. **

**review!  
**


	14. Chapter 13 Love my Favorite Girl

This will only be Edward enjoy chapter 13.

* * *

Chapter 13

I am madly in love with Bella. So I have to sing a song at the talent show. I will just sing Love Story and Favorite Girl. Let's practice Edward. Love Story is first. I go to youtube and play that song and start singing to it.

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air.

I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,

That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"

You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."

We were both young when I first saw you...

Practice song 1 and I am done. Then I type in Favorite Girls by Justin Beiber and sing along with that too.

I always knew you were the best  
The coolest girl I know  
Prettier than all the rest  
The star of the show  
So many times I wish you'd be the one for me  
I never knew you'd be like this, girl,  
What did ya do to me

Your who I'm thinking of  
Girl, your my runner up  
And no matter what your always number one

(Chorus)  
My prized possession, one and only  
I adore ya, girl I want ya  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
Your my precious little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

My favourite, my favourite, my favourite  
My favourite girl. my favourite girl

Your always going out your way  
To impress these Mr. Wrongs  
But if I ever know you'd get like this,  
I'll take you as you are  
You always said believe in love,  
It's a dream that can't be real  
Never thought of fairy tales,  
I'll show you how it feels

Your who I'm thinking of  
Girl, your my runner up  
And no matter what your always number one

(Chorus)  
My prized possession, one and only  
I adore ya, girl I want ya  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you  
Your my precious little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

My favourite, my favourite, my favourite  
My favourite girl. my favourite girl

You take my breath away  
With everything you say  
I just wanna be with you,  
My baby, my baby, ohhhh  
My Miss don't play no games,  
Treats you no other way,  
Than you deserve  
'Cause you're the girl of my dreams

(Chorus)  
My prized possession, one and only  
I adore ya, girl I want ya  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
Your my precious little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you  
Ohhh, ohhhh  
I want you ohhhh  
It's you, it's you

My favourite, my favourite, my favourite  
My favourite girl. my favourite girl  
It's you

There you go. Wait me and Bella can sing Two is better then one together. So I give her a call and I ask her. She says yes. We both start singing it together in the phone.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

Then those were my three songs. Bella would love me for this.

* * *

review and tell me what you though of this.


	15. Chapter 14 Jealous Bitch

**Finally we are done with lyrics. Won't be**

**anymore lyrics till talent show which i might **

**split up in two chapters. But now here is chapter 14**

**

* * *

**Chapter 14

Bella's Pov~

Charlie won't be here for another six days. Freedom. It feels so different but old. I got up from my bed and woke Hailey. "Get ready for school." I said while she sat up in her bed. She stared at me. "What?" I questioned.

"It's just a dream I had." Hailey spoke. "And everyone was dying." She said. "But few people. You, Emily, and Charlie. You were watching me get attack. You were letting me..."

"Shut the fuck about this!" I cut her off by yelling. I didn't want here anymore because I wouldn't let Hailey die. I would sacrifice myself for Hailey to live. She knew when I said the f-word she knew that I meant it too.

While she left the room I changed into long pants and a tank top. Today was going to be crazy. All I wanted Edward for was to make Adia jealous. The talent show was in two weeks and I and Edward just decided to sing Two is better than One together and we be done. I don't care what Adia was doing.

Adia's Pov~

I had to make Edward fall for me! So I had to go extreme sexy. Whatever I got would be perfect. I can already picture me in it. I grab a mini black skirt that went right exactly under my ass. I put on a a deep red strapless shirt. It made it me look sexy.

Soon I do my nails deep red with black polka dots on it. I put red eyes shadow and blush. Deep red lip stick. Black eyeliner. Soon I straightened my dark brown hair. Then I flipped my hair twice. Edward would fall for me and all the other guys would too.

Edward would want me and would stay away from that bitch!

Edward's Pov~

I just pulled on some jeans and a polo. I was on my way to school. When I got to school I headed straight to Bella. "Hi Love." I joked. She smiled a little. I kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Wow look at that total bitch trying to make someone go after her like you. That bitch can't get over you." I knew who the bitch was. It was Adia. I can really tell Bella hated her because every time she was talking about Adia, she called her a bitch. "Look at that bitchy outfit.

I was watching Adia to see what she was doing.

Adia's Pov~

I unbuckled my seat belt and put one leg over so everyone can see my sexy leg. At least six boys came over but none were Edward. "Hey babe." One said. "Hey sexy." Another said. "Hey love." Said another. Then I flipped the other leg over. More boys came.

Then I pulled myself up and my ass was sitting on top of my car door. "Hey you." I said pointing at a blond shaggy hair boy. I pulled his arm in more. "Meet me at my house after school." He was dating a red head name Leah but he was like yes and walked away. "You." I said pointing at a brown hair guy. "Meet me at my house tonight." I said. He was dating no one. "You." I said pointing at another boy. "Meet me at my car at lunch." I said.

Then I started looking around for Edward but he was still standing my Bella. He was kissing her. "You boy here." I said moving from where I was seated. I mad him sit where I was. Then I sat on his lap and smacked my lips on his. We were kissing passionately. His tongue slivered on mine. He was a good kisser.

Bella's Pov~

I was kissing Edward to make that bitch jealous. He was kissing back.

Then I heard Adia say to a boy when she was done kissing him to come over to that bitch's house anytime. Who the fuck wanted to do that?

When I bell rang I saw Adia look at me like she was going to kill me. But I bet she fucking can't.

Edward' Pov~

I saw Adia give Bella a look that she was going to kill her. But she will be dead before she can kill Bella because Bella was the love of my life and we both loved each other which is what a perfect couple is. Ain't I right.

* * *

**Review for next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 15 Sexy

**This one is all in Adia's Pov~ **

**for alot reasons to how how kind **

**of a slut she can be. Just being honest.

* * *

**

Sexy

Chapter 15

By the time lunch was over I forgot I had to go to my car and have sex but oh well. He can just be mad while I go hom and have sex with pretty much every guy. I played Blah, Blah, Blah, in the room. It would keep playing over and over. It went like this.

**"Blah Blah Blah"**  
(feat. 3OH!3)

Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I dont really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Boy come on get your rocks off  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
I wanna dance with no pants on  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked  
But your wasted

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

You be delaying,  
You always be saying some shit  
You say I'm playing,  
I'm never laying the bitch  
Sayin' "blah, blah blah"  
'cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar  
It only matters who I is

Stop talking that Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Then the boy I was suppose to have sex with came in. "Hey." I say sexy. I was in really short shorts and just a white bra. I grabbed a can and put it against my lips. It was beer. I drank the rest of it. "Don't be fucking afraid." I say.

He comes and sits on the bed. He makes the first move. He kisses my lips and doesn't stop kissing. He takes off his shirt, and pants and becomes naked. He had a sexy body. He starts kissing my neck. I am naked too. His hands are clamped on my boobs holding on them tight.

After a hour or so he left and another guy came. We did the same and they kept coming till midnight.

I was just a lover for boys and just the right guy for Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Okay I haven't updated in a while.**

**My goal is to finish this story this summer. **

**So review. I want one review!  
**


	17. Chapter 16 Hurting

**okay. **

**now we will put Edward and Bella's povs. **

**here is chapter 16.**

**

* * *

**Hurting

Chapter 16

Edward's Pov~

I don't got that bitchy girlfriend Adia anymore so I don't have to worry she is cheating on me and having sex with other guys. I just have my new girlfriend who is perfect which is Isabella Swan. Nickname is Bella.

But I love her very much. I wish she was with me right now. I am picking her up for school tomorrow. I wonder what I should wear for tomorrow.

Bella's Pov~

That morning I was getting ready for school. I put on a black tank top and long dark pants. I put a plain black jacket over my tank top.

Wait! I heard huffing. Oh god...Charlie is home early. I applied my make-up.

I walk down the stairs. "You get me fucking beer." He ordered. "You're staying home today being my waitress because a bunch of my friends are coming over." I just nod. I call Edward's number.

Edward's Pov~

Bella was calling me. "Hey love." I say right when I answer the phone.

"Hey. Edward don't pick me from school." Then she coughs. "I have a cold." She coughs again. "So don't come over to my..." She coughs while she's talking. "Just don't come."

She was such a terrible liar. "Don't lie." I soothingly say.

"Fine I am serving Charlie and his friends today. So just don't pick me up. Kay?" She asked.

"Okay I promise." I promise not to pick her up but I didn't promise to visit.

I was so hurt when she told me that.

Bella's Pov~

I got Charlie a beer and some chicken along with his friends Billy, Jordan, and Gavin. They were all disguising as shit. Billy had a son Jacob. Wait Billy Black. Jacob Black is my best friend. Oh my god I gota see him sometimes.

"Bella more beer." I got more cans of beer. "Bella sit next to Billy now." Charlie demanded. I sat down because I knew I would get worst beating if I didn't.

Billy whisphered in my ear. "Take off you shirt." I nodded no. "Charlie she disobeyed me. He announced.

"What the fuck Isabella?" Charlie yelled. He picks me up and throws me on the ground hard while I whimper. His friends laugh. They kick me. I scream of more pain.

"Maybe we should take off her clothes so she will be bare and in more pain." I think Gavin suggested.

They rip off my clothes while I am bare and the kick me around and hurt me. They throw glass at me while I sob harder and harder.

"Now you better learn respect to me and my friends. If you don't I give them full permission to beat you down or do anything to you. You understand thing?" I nodded. "Go get clothes and go in the kitchen." He commanded. I slowly crawl up the stairs. I pick out some pants and a shirt while I make my way to the bathroom. I fine my cell phone and call up Jacob's last cell phone number he gave me.

He answered. "Hello." He spoke.

"This is Bella. Hi. Is this Jake?" I cried.

"No this Embry." Oh my god. "But here is Jake now. Jake it is Bella?" He was speaking to Jake.

"Bella Swan?" He questioned.

"Yes. I need your help." I say crying in the phone. I need to get to the hosbididale. My biggest secret I never told you was that Charlie abuses me. He abused me with his friend and I can't barely move." I croak out. "Please come. I will understand why you don't." I say while I pull on a shirt and I scream a little.

"I'll be on my way." He says while I thank him. I pull on the rest of my clothes and make my way to the kitchen. I hear a faint knock while I try to crawl my way to the door but Charlie already answered.

* * *

**What is going to happen?**

**review if you want to know.  
**


	18. Chapter 17 Helping

**hello. i will be updating this every Wednesday. **

**but i was busy yesterday so i couldn't. but here**

**is chapter 17**

**

* * *

**Helping

Chapter 17

Edward's Pov~

I am about to ditch school because no one is here really. I just wanted to be with my Bella.

Bella's Pov~

"What the fuck do you want?" Charlie asked right away. I saw Jacob just standing there thinking of he was going to say. "Answer me!" He screamed while Jake just stood still and then I thought I could call Edward to come to the emergency room and so he can be by my side just like Jake was. As I wanted it at least.

"I am here to take Bella and do some beating on her." Jake fibs.

"Take her she is fucking no good. Just a bitch." Charlie replies and grabbed my hand pulled me like I was a rag doll while I screamed of agony. When Charlie slammed the door closed Jake helped me get on my feet and helped me get to his car.

"I am going to call my boyfriend Edward. Is that fine with you?" I asked. "Oh my god!" I say. "I am getting blood on you car." I say ow alot of times and cry. Sometimes I screamed. "Ca;; Edward for me." I say when we make the stop to the hospitable. He grabs my phone and helps me to the building. They get me to a room and Jake goes calls Edward for me.

Edward's Pov~

My phone starts vibrating and it is lunch time. I answer me phone. "Hey Bella." I say into the phone.

"First of all this isn't Bella. Second of all your girlfriend wants you here at the hospitable. Third get the hell over here."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Bella's best friend. Jacob Black." Jake said. The name sounded familiar. "So come right now." Jacob just seemed so nice. Not.

By the time I got there. "Hi I'm Jake." Oh my god. I hated this guy. He was played around too much. How could Bella be his friend? "Oh that Edward. The one who was with my cousin Adia. Sadly she is my cousin. The one who is a slut, whore, or bitch, Whatever the hell you wanna call her." I agreed with Black on that one.

"When can we see Bella?" I asked.

"When they are done with her. Whatever medical stuff they do." Jake said. Wow this guy is a idiot. "I just know they are taking care of her. Better than Charlie. Charlie's girlfriend should moved out with Hailey and Bella so they can be in good care. Or maybe I should adopt them and be their father."

"You're not even old enough." I don't give shit if he was doing a joke. He just went outside and called someone. Ab hour later a girl who was skinny and blonde hair with blue eyes came in.

"Hello Emily." Jake greeted.

"Is she okay?" Jake said he didn't know yet. Then we stayed the night, but of course i just pretend to be asleep.

The next day they only let family visitors in.

Bella's Pov~

"Bella I am going to do something to help you. I have a plan. I promise you." Emily just put her hand no top of mine.

The rest of the month I was in the hospitable. I told the doctors I accidentally stabbed myself and went to go upstairs to get rags and fell down the stairs hitting a bunch of hard things. I don't think they believe but they thought I maybe forgot so they left me alone with it.

I was already caught op on school because my friends came and gave me homework. Edward came in when he could and gave notes and kisses. Instead of pretending to love him I think I was growing on him.

When I went home I had my broken leg which was my left. I broke my arm and finger on my left hand. I was going back yo school in as week.

"Charlie," I heard Emily say. "Just leave Bella alone." He grunted and watched TV.

What a nice father! Not.

* * *

**I know this took forever to update but I didn't know what to write so I just wrote at the top of my head. **

**I am going to get to the point soon and get to the solution. I think i spelled that right. **

**I will finish this story most likely January now.  
**

**this wasn't my best chapter. i think it is my worst. but please give me ideas of what should happen next. **

**there will not be abuse for a while. sometimes when i read my chapters with abuse it makes me tear up. **

**please give me ideas because I ran out. should i give a Edward/Bella moment?  
**

**but anyway please give me one review. **

**just one review! **

**that is all what I am asking for. **

**just one review. **

**you know you want to review!  
**


	19. Chapter 18 Truth is Out

**This story is about to be on hold...because i have no idea!**

**but thanks for the reviews! **

**I decided to do a Edward/Bella moment...a Bella/Jacob thingy. **

**there will be Jessica here too!  
**

**here is chapter 18 **

**

* * *

**Love Makes It

Chapter 18

Bella's Pov~

By the time I got to school I was already caught up on my work. My friends gave my homework for the past weeks. Jessica came running up to me. "I think they should have gave you a wheel chair so you can get pushed and you won't have to go around like all day Miss. Bella." Jessica says. "I insist taking you now and then come back." I think she wanted to leave school for now and never come back.

"You can take me after school. I rather no everyone come up and like 'I wanna push you!'" I screamed like people would while I and Jess laughed. "But if I get a wheelchair only five people can push me. Emily, You, Angela, Edward, and Jake." She nods. "Only you, Angela, and Edward can push me at school. Emily, Hailey, and Jake can push me when I am outside of school. Then someone can go shoot Charlie for me." Jess smirked.

"Okay after school." Jess points out. "See ya later Bella!" She called out and I hop my way to class.

~End of School~

School was very boring. The whole day was slow. By the end of the day I see Adia by my locker. "Bitch." Adia said while I made my way over. "Stay the hell away from Edward and we won't have problems. Break up with him so I won't have to kill you." I was pretending to love Edward. But I felt safe with him that made me love him. "You got it?" She questioned.

"Hell no." I reply while Edward came over and she walked away around the corner. "How was school?" I asked him.

"Terrible. I kept thinking you would fall down the stairs or trip because you are kinda clumsy." I smile while he smirks. "You wanna meet my family now?" He asked.

"I am getting a wheelchair as Jessica says right after school. How about in Two hours you pick me up and I go meet your family?" He agrees and kisses my lips softly and when he leaves Jessica heads over. I text Hailey and tell her don't pick me up. I got a ride.

"Can she have a wheelchair?" Jessica ask. "So she won't have to hop around school." A doctor comes out and he does some test on me.

"She can have a wheelchair for the rest of the week. Then crutches all next week. Then she comes back here again. She gets this," It was long looking stick but colorful. "She learns to use this and walks more. She uses this for two more weeks. Then she can start walking on it hopefully. So this process will take about a month."

"Can it be sooner?" I asked. "Like a week."

"No." He answered while I frown. "But do you want a wheelchair Because you can use crutches for two weeks instead?" I thought.

"No wheelchair please because then it looks like I am handicap and I don't wanna look handicap." Jessica frowns and I stick my tongue out. Then I put my left hand down hard. "Dammit. Ow." I forgot I broke me left hand. They examined my hand and they take the case off and wrap it off with a bandage. Then put the case back on.

"I can't believe you wouldn't get a damn wheelchair." She explains. "Can you sleepover at my house? Come around 7pm?" She asked.

"Yea. Pick me up when I call you or text you because I am going to Edward's house and meet his family. He is picking me up in a bout a hour." It was 4:30pm. Jess nods and drops me off at my house. I finish my homework. Then I pack me stuff to go to Jessica's house. I got downstairs to talk to Emily who is making dinner. "Hey." I said. "I am going over to Edward my boyfriend's house. Then sleeping over at Jessica's house." Hailey comes downstairs.

"I am going over to Lila's house." Hailey said.

"Okay both of you have fun. I will explain to Charlie" Emily says. Then I put on my one converse shoe and Edward knocks on the door.

"Emily this is Edward. Edward this my dad's girlfriend." They both shake hands. "You don't wanna meet my dad. Edward this is Hailey." I said while Hailey came downstairs. "Hailey this is Edward. Well we are leaving now. Bye!" I say in a rush.

Edward opens the car door for me and I get in while he gets in the car. "Why the hell were you in a rush?" He asked.

"No reason." I say too quickly but he just drops the subject anyway. By the time we get to his house I instantly gets cold. I go inside. I realizes I am hungry. I forgot to eat.

Edward takes me to the living room. "Bella these are my adoptive mother father. Esme and Carlise."

"Nice to meet you Bella." Esme gets up and hugs me. Carlise shakes my hand. I just nod.

Edward takes me hand and takes me to a room. "This is Rosalie. And this is Emmet." Edward introduces me. Rosalie just grunts and walks away from the room. Emmet give mea bear hug. Edward continues and takes me to another room. "This is Jasper." He shakes me hand. "This is Alice."

"It really is nice to meet you." Alice hugs me. "We are going to be best friends. Wanna sleepover?" She asked.

"Sorry I already have plans." Then she does the puppy face. Edward shows me around the rest of the house and he takes me to his room last. "So...I think I like Esme. She seems really nice. Alice does too." He nods.

"I have to tell you something." Edward said. "Sit." He commands. I sit on his couch. "I don't really want secrets from us. I am a vampire."

"What?" I question. "You're a vampire. Let me know when you are going to suck my blood." He laughs like this is a joke.

"I won't suck your blood. I suck animal blood. And I can hear really good. I can read people's thoughts but yours. I can go really fast. I am really cold. I can't sleep." He answers all my questions. "You won't tell anyone. Right?" He ask.

"No." I bite my lip and then I say nothing. "Prove it." I just say out of my head. We got out the woods. But he puts me on the back and climbs the tree the highest. "Okay that's enough. I don't really wanna break my other leg." My stomach growls.

"Sorry we don't have food. We don't eat." I just nod. "Ready to go home?" I nod and he takes me home.

"Bye." Edward kisses me softly on my lips. Then I get out of the car.

~In The house~

"Where the hell have you been?" Charlie asked right when I got in the house.

"Charlie please leave her alone." Emily says. "She is leaving is a friend's house soon. Do you need to be dropped off?" Emily ask. I nod. I call Jessica and tell her I am on my way. Charlie leaves I and Emily alone.

~At Jessica's House~

"What happened with Edward?" She asked. I tell her everything but the vampire stuff. "He totally loves you." I smile.

We watch like 3 three movies. We watched The princess Bride, The Notebook, and Valentine's Day.

Soon we both drift to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry no Jacob. I decided this was long enough...**

**I am trying to make all the chapter over a thousand words now. **

**It is going to do this for while. i got to the point kinda.**

**now we are going in more of the story. this may be longer. **

**i am still thinking how this will end.**

** sorry no Edward/Bella moment. the will be next chapter or not. **

**but please review!**


	20. Author Note!

**Okay I am going downhill with this story. make people confused so I don't know were to go from the last chapter. Ideas and I need someone to beta read this for me. just help me through this. But this will be on hold till January most likely or till I got something I can make the story go more smoother. Please give me ideas. **


	21. Chapter 19 Talent Show!

**I wanna get the talent show over with. I don't want that there anymore. **

**it can't be in the way...so here it goes. **

**

* * *

**Talent Show

Chapter 19

After a month I was all perfect...no broken anything. Charlie hasn't beaten me in a while which is good. Emily his girlfriend were still together. I was at home getting ready for the Talent show and I was wearing white shorts, blue converse, and blue strapless shirt. I did my makeup. I put hoop of earrings in and I was ready. My sister was downstairs eating some pizza Emily bought us.

I see from the view of the kitchen. But not facing the stairs and I look over at the couch and see Emily and Charlie smooching on the couch and I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchen. "So, any news on mom?" I see Hailey nod yes. "What?" I ask.

"Mom has lung cancer. You know when I told you I don't know what cancer. I was just always afraid what cancer she would have. Like breast cancer. Remember the smell of smoke she smoked and us." I laugh.

_Flashback Starts_

_"Mom," I was 14 years old. "Why do you smoke?" I ask. "Can I try?"  
_

_"Why do you wonder so much Bella. But I smoke cause I am a adult. You must be eighteen to smoke." I pout. "You won't like it period." Mom said. _

_"Then why do you like it?" I pout some more till I get to try. "You always say try first before you say you don't like it." I used my mother words while Hailey comes running out. _

_"Mommy, why can't we try beer or smoke?" Mom laughs at the comment that was made. _

_"It's bad for you." _

_"Then it must be bad for you!" My sister and I both yelled. "Please!" We beg. _

_"Fine, if you stop pestering me after wards and never have another drink or smoke." _

_"Okay mommy. We promise!" We both shout. _

_Mom grabs two paper cups pours only a sip for us from the beer. I and Hailey grab the cups and drink it. Hailey spits it out automatically while I just swallow it, the taste was okay. She grabs one cigarette out. "You guys can share. You first Hailey. Just one inhale and the breath out." Mom lights it with her lighter. Then Hailey breaths in and out and coughs a little and runs away, to go brush her teeth most likely. Then I inhale and breath out. _

_"Mom, it's not that bad you know. So what are we going to do with this." I say pointing a cigar. Mom breaths out smoke. She shrugs and finishes the one she was smoking and smokes the one we smoked. _

_Flashback Ends. _

"I wonder what I would think now of it." Hailey says. "Well I am going to a friend's house." I nod_. _

I drive myself to the school to get to the talent show. I see Edward. "Hey!" I shout and hug him and kiss him lightly on the lips. After a hour one girl named Liesa and her brother say Love the way you lie.

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down

Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Next up was Alice Cullen who played her instrument the flute and played it beautifully. Then up was a girl played the piano and was pretty good. Then people sang and played what they knew! Adia...

Edward's Pov~

Adia was trying to look sexy and she was looking sexy but I didn't shit. Adia was wearing short shorts that almost showed her ass and was only wearing a bra. No teachers supervise the talent show because they don't five fucking shit!

All the boys were looking at her. Her boobs popped out alot.

Bella's Pov~

What the fuck is the matter with her? Then she started singing.

Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

CHORUS:  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[CHORUS]

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
.com  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

"I have another song too!" Adia screamed.

For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way,yep  
24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'Cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you're gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm wrong like that

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

"Thank you very much" Adia screamed and it was my turn. I saw Adia.

"Hey you bitch!" Adia shouted over the crowd. "Break a leg and make sure you really do bitch!"

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever

We small talk, work, and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
It still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you  
Saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When you birthday passed  
And I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing  
From the passenger side  
And I realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love  
And all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you  
Saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms  
That September night

The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you  
Saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December

It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

All the time...

"Just my fave song and here comes up my boyfriend Edward and we will be singing together!" I shouted loud and plus so Adia would be jealous!

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

We sang beautifully and you should have seen Adia's face

* * *

**I know really long chapter...**

**i just needed a break and i had a good one...**

**i got a refreashed mind and i can write this without **

**confusing myself! now at least 1 review!  
**


	22. Chapter 20 Drunken Love

**Hello, decided I could write another chapter...it's updating day for me! :) **

**but yes life is great...but now you see who wins first, second, and third! **

**There will be couple of parts of sex or whatever you call it, lemons...something like that, it will be a little described.  
**

**here is chapter 20! **

**

* * *

**Drunken Loves

Chapter 20

Adia's Pov~

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. "Of course they would fucking sing together." I kept saying over and over and then some of my friends came over. "Who the fuck does Edward Cullen think he is? Right now he is being a total bitch to me. Fuck him. Someone needs to teach him a damn lesson good." I said to my friends.

"Maybe it's not Edward. Maybe it's with Bella." My friend Isobel said. "Hell, Edward been in love wit her since they spoke. If you get some kind of a fucking prank you can pull something off like Bella kissing a girl or something. Dammit, my parents are calling." Then she answered it. "Mom I am at a school thing, why would there be beer or smoking?" The they hung up. "Mothers can be some real big bitches."

"Hold on, Isobel gave a plan. What if we do get someone to kiss Bella and we take a picture and show Edward and it would show Edward that Bella was cheating on him. Brilliant master plan!" Then I smiled.

"Hell yea you're right," The some teachers come over.

"What the hell are you wearing Adia?" That was Mrs. Raine and she cussed at stud ends when no one was around and no kids told on her. "Well I don't give shit because you are my favorite student."

Then Mrs. Raine walked away and grab the cards of the winner prize.

Bella's Pov~

I and Edward walked down together holding hands and we saw Alice. "Alice you were amazing. Better than anyone I ever heard. But what the hell am I kidding, you live longer than people think." The three of us laughed. "But what a slut Adia is." We all agreed.

Then Mrs Raine was on stage with the cards of the winner. "Third place is Alice Cullen with her wonderful playing of a flute. It was just great Alice. I heard it wonderfully." Everyone knew the teacher weren't in her. Alice grab her ribbon along with a $10 gift card. "Second place was Adia with her both lovely songs that sounded better than shit." Adia looked horrfied but grab her prizes. "First place was Bella with her one song." I grab my stuff.

"I never knew I was that great. But I say we go to Adia's party." Everyone agreed but not sure if they really wanted to.

Adia's Pov~

I decorated for the party and sat beer and wine down. I played music everyone would love. Then Bryan a boy came who was the first one. Remember when we had sex two years ago and you promised we would do it sometime soon." He said.

"Bryan, but I really need some good sex with a condom." Then they made there way to her room. "You know the theme is look sexy as possible." Then Bryan laughed saying he wasn't coming cause he was going to the bar to have more one night stands but just wanted to have sex with me for the last time. "Whatever," Is all I say and the kiss him full blast.

Byran's lip felt so good to mind. I threw off my bra that I was wearing then I heard a noise. "Adia!" My father shouted.

"Yes dad, I am having a party can you leave for that night?" I shouted back and he was like whatever. Then I went back to Bryan. My breast went against his bars chest and he put his hands on my breast and started rub them hard as ever and then he started to take off my short shorts off to reveal my ass. I was wearing thongs. I took off his pants and boxers off quick so I could reveal his penis.

We kissed more and felt each others bodies everywhere you could imagine. When we finished I knew guest would be arriving in 30 minutes. I had so much more to do to myself to be sexy.

Hailey's Pov~

As I left the house when my best friend Lily picked me up we were driving to a club. I lied to my sister saying I was going to Lily's house instead of saying I am going to a club. Usually Lily always has a one night stand, drinks beer, and smokes. Then she takes a pack of cigarettes out. Lights one of them and starts to smoke and I remember with mom. "Want one?"

"No, I don't smoke, I told you that."

"But why?" Lily asked.

"I just don't want to turn up like my mother who has lung cancer and this is why."

"Beer?"

"Um...sure." I take one out of her bag and starts to drink it. The beer, I am about to spit it out.

"It's fine if you don't like beer but you would like other drinks at the club that you may like. This is why we are going so we can try all different kinds. Here is your fake ID." I smile and take it.

By the time we get there we go straight to the bar section. "Okay drink number 1." It is red and looks pretty good. I show the guy my ID. I drink and I devour it. It was so good. "Okay drink number 2." It is some weird looking color I just don't care but I drink it. That was good too. I stopped worrying about how many drinks I had. I just had more and more. Then I kept drinking. I was laughing so hard.

"Would you like to dance?" I didn't know it was. But I started to dance with them. Everything was dizzy and great. He kissed me and I kissed back. After a while I couldn't find my friend but I found her car with my bag under it with keys inside it. I went in the car not knowing where I was going.

I drove for a while down the highway giggling to much till I hit a car. Thar crashed in the next one and it tried stopping. Then I didn't stop and the car behind me crashed into me, and then I tried getting out of the mess going into the next lane causing a car crash and my car tipped over and I was out.

* * *

**Okay I am not good at telling how peope are drunk and how a car crash goes...**

**matter of fact I never been in a car crash and I don't wanna be in one. **

**however poor Hailey. next chapter will be Adia's party in Bella's pov and of course **

**while this happened Bella is at that party but it didn't happen when Bella's arrives. **

**okay but not all people have sex when they are drunk...okay so Hailey never had sex with that person.  
**

**but review for another chapter!  
**


	23. Chapter 21 Party Confusion

**Hello! updating all my stories tonight! and the next day if i get at least two reviews. i will update this whole weekend **

**if i get two reviews for each chapter. If i get four reviews on one of them I will update for a week. that is what i am thinking! **

**ok I was going to update last Friday but I became sick. I was sick till Wednesday which does not happen usually. then i had tons of **

**homework and i finished all my homework today my teachers gave me in two hours. so now I will be updating! **

**here is chapter 21! **

**

* * *

**Chapter 21

Bella's Pov~

I just arrived at Adia's party wearing jean shorts and a red lace tank top with no jacket. Alice was wearing a green strapless dress and Rosalie was wearing a blue dress with straps around her neck. We all looked pretty hot. "Hi Adia." Adia was a wearing a pink strapless bikini shirt with whit short shorts.

"Hi bitch." Adia says and walks away. She calls me the Bitch.

But I am not going to let her ruin my damn time, I am going to have a fun time without her ruining it. As I walk down the halls of her house I see boys with their girlfriend making out. Tons of people are drinking and smoking. Some are just having a great time...but may take t a bit too far.

Then I spot Edward and run to him. "Hey." I say to him, sweet as possible. "So is this party boring or what?" I shouted a question. Edward laughed. "Isn't this song old? I think it is Your Love is my Drug by Kesha. Why don't we get some more hip music?" Edward laughed.

"It's not that bad." Edward mumbled.

"I know...I just wanna make Adia mad at me more and did you see what the hell she was wearing?" Edward nodded. "Slut like." Edward agreed and kissed me on the lips.

Then I jumped up on the table and started to dance and then...

Adia's Pov~

I saw a police car. "Hello, is the party too loud? Was there a complaint?"

"No, there was a bad accident and I need Isabella Swan." The girl officer said.

"She's in there dancing." I say and she was in huge trouble.

Bella's Pov~

"Isabella Swan!" A voice shouts and everyone stops doing illegal things.

I jump down from the table and confront the police officer. "It's about your sister. She was drinking and got in a car accident. She told us a little but she was tipsy we had to get her to sleep." I follow her trying to hold back my sobs.

I stay there all night till the next day, waiting for her to awake.

"Bella?" Hailey mumbled.

"Oh my god, you're awake."

"What happened?" She asked.

* * *

**Oh...so if I get four reviews by tomorrow I will update three times a week. **

**at least give me two reviews before I update the next chapter! **

**REVIEW!  
**


	24. Chapter 22 Screaming, Explaining Sleep!

**I know I was being breath taking last time. Hailey awoke **

**and will she remember anything else. what will happen? **

**here is the answers in chapter 22! **

**

* * *

**

Explaining Sleep

Chapter 22

Bella's Pov~

"Hailey! You're awake. Do you remember anything? Tell me three main things that is happening in our life!" I shout at her to see if she forgot anything in her life.

"Um...we live in Arizona...our step dad is Phil and he is caring for us...we left our dad because he was abusiveness...and that's it?" Hailey questioned. Wait! We aren't living in Arizona.

"Oh my god." I muttered.

"Just tell me why the hell I am here?" Then a doctor came in.

"She forget where we are living right now. Hailey! Phil is dead. He died in a fucking car accident! Mom is in Arizona in the emergency area! She has breast cancer! We are living in Washington!"

"Stop screaming at me. You're confusing me! STOP!" Hailey screamed while I screamed more.

"Isabella Swan, may I ask you to sit in the waiting room? Hailey thing whatever you feel like. You live in Arizona. Isabella sit in the waiting room. I will give you more details after I am done talking to your sister. Please just wait in the waiting room." I just nod sobbing and go wait in the waiting room.

Then Emily appears here and puts her arm around. "Things will get better. Explain everything to me." Emily said and I did.

Hailey's Pov~

After my sister Bella left, the doctor gave me a few minutes to calm down then she began asking questions. "Where do toy live?" She asked me.

"Arizona." SHe nodded.

"Where is your mother?" She asked.

"In our house by the beach, perfectly living happily with Phil." I answered.

"What is you mother's name?" The lady questioned.

"Renee' Mai Perry." I replied.

"What is your name?"

"Hailey Elisabeth Swan."

"Your sister's name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"When was the last time you seen your father?"

"Twelve or thirteen years old."

"Okay that is all for today." The doctor said and left me while I just drift to sleep.

Bella's Pov~

It been over a hour and finally the doctor come out. I and Emily sigh at the same time. "How is she? Is she okay? Will she be okay?"

"Isabella dear, your sister is going to fine. She just lost certain amount of her memory. I believe the last time when your mother was healthy and happily living, when was that?" She asked me.

"April 12, 2009." I began yo feel tears down my face. "That was over a year ago. How long will it take to get her memory back?" I ask.

"Well she damage her brain. I believe if you take it slow, two years. Fast, one year. I say you take it a little slow for the firsr couple months. But she won't be able to go home for about a month."

All I do is sob.

* * *

**Everything goes good with Bella and then BOOM there is a problem. **

**just like in Arizona things were going good and then her mom got cancer. **

**but yea two reviews for next chapter! REVIEW! :)  
**


	25. Chapter 23 Something is Nothing

**Aw...poor Bella in last chapter...and poor Hailey...but yea **

**here is my update for Light today! i do not plan on writing**

**a sequel to this! I plan on making everything in here with **

**no sequel as far as I am planning to go with this story! **

**here is chapter 23!

* * *

**My Something is Nothing

Chapter 23

Bella's Pov~

I been a week from my sister's accident. She didn't know what the hell was happening. I haven't been outside once. Emily was there with me while Charlie didn't give shit and let us do what we were free to. Then the doctor...who was Kayla. Doctor Kayla let us come and see Hailey finally after the incident and started screaming at Hailey for her not remembering anything. I went in by myself so I could straighten things up with Hailey.

"Why were you yelling at me?" Hailey asked right when I sat down beside her. "I'm confused. I have no idea why I'm here. They're saying, I am in Washington and my mother is sick. What the hell is happening?" Hailey burst out.

"Hailey, you are here in Washington. Mom has lung cancer. You here in Washington with out abusive dad. You were in a car accident. You went with your friend Lily who just left you there with no protection...while she was having fun in a bed. You were drunk. You crashed in a car. Went in another lane when a car was really close. The car flipped a few times and this is why you're in this place." I explained a little. "It is the truth," I say.

"Wow, leave, I need to get this though my head," says Hailey. I nod and leave the room. I let more tear drops out of my eyes as I cry.

"Bella, go home, you need rest. You are really tired. For me," Emily said and hugged me and nodded. "I'll tell you when to come back. I promise."

I hug Emily and she cradles me against her chest while I sob. Soon I fall asleep.

* * *

**I know it's sad. It'll be like this for about the next five to ten chapters. But Bella will be happy. I promise. Just wait. I know it's short  
**

**Two reviews please! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	26. Not a chapteranuthor note

**NOT A CHAPTER! AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ! DON'T READ, GUESS THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!  
**

**Well for one thing I know you guys don't even read my author notes...I can tell...but I like to say I will not be posting this story for a long time...it probably won't be till next year...So I will finish this story...I am rewriting this story...it will be the same...some parts...but I am going to plan each chapter...I just planning out chapters and how it will be set up...so I will keep this up but I won't be writing on it...I will be rewriting it. **

**I do not hate you guys! I love you...don't take that I love you the wrong way. I love your reviews! It makes me want to write...I feel motivated...alive. Well I am alive but you know how you just feel down and then inspiration comes and you feel alive! That is how I felt with Rising Sun. Fan made me feel alive too...so I will be doing this still. **

**For one of the reasons I am rewriting it is that it is not good enough...I need to to stay on one topic...like focus one thing...another reason is that I need to focus on my stories and Love of Blood's story since I am her beta reader. Also because of school. School...teacher love handing out some stupid assignment to me. One teacher hates me. She gave me like ten other worksheets because I failed a stupid test. She says I have to finish these damn assignments before I start the fucking test! I hope she dies and goes to hell! No one gives shit about what the hell she says! She gave them to me. So I accidentally cussed in front of her. She got pissed and started cussing at me. We said nothing after...she didn't want to get fired and I didn't want to get grounded. So yea...we keep silent...no boy was in the class room and the door was shut. That's a good thing. Sorry about language! That will be like the last time I use it.  
**

**But I am rewriting this! Thank you for supporting me!**

**~stormdog11~**

**aka. kate  
**


	27. Sorry! Another Author Note!

Right now you're probably like oh my god! She's finally updated. But no. Life is a roller coaster for me. BUT PLEASE READ THIS! So...my stories will not be completed...by me. I've given the rights to someone I known way back. I found her on Facebook and we go way back. We're friends and she's an amazing writer. I told her about fan fiction and she was like oh my god, I want to have an account. I told her I was never going to be able to finish the stories, and she said she would finish them but she would start from the beginning. I told her everything that I wanted to happen. She is okay with that and she's working on them like crazy but she is adding twist and turns which I would have never came up with to keep readers interested. Right now she is taking the rights of these stories: New Beginnings, and Light. She is rewriting New Beginnings and Light with the ideas I want to happened, and adding twist and turns that you won't expect. But I will be finishing Haunted, From Dawn Til' Dusk, and Video Diary. Please just give me patience. But my friend is working on a story of her own so she is a busy writer. She has exams coming up and she's writing before studying for her damn exams. I told her that she was insane. But this is what is going to be happening. I will let you know when Light and New Beginnings is out. My friend's pen-name is 2random021. She has not published anything yet but she will be in the summer. She is also looking for a beta reader! Thanks for you time! I appreciate what you guys done!


End file.
